Sweet nothing
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Tres reglas básicas era todo a lo que su convivencia se reducía. 1. Sin relación 2. Sin emociones 3. Solo sexo. Pero cuándo las cosas eran fáciles para John Watson, nunca, al parecer, y mucho menos si éstas estaban ligadas a Sherlock Holmes. Desde el momento en que lo conoció supo que su vida ya no sería la misma.
1. I-Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

_Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

**Advertencias:** Lemon (sexo explícito).

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*

* * *

Su cuerpo se estremecía ante su toque, ese toque casi fantasmal de sus manos, las manos que a la perfección tocaban el violín, y que en su cuerpo los gemidos como notas él lograba con precisión, dando un concierto personal, solo para él, el autor de tal melodía. Su cuerpo vibró, de nuevo y con mayor intensidad, al sentir las mordidas que al interior de sus muslos prodigaban. Sintiendo momentos después la candente lengua recoger gota a gota la sangre que de algunas escurrían, eso solo lo excitaba más. Su pene erecto lo avalaba.

Pronto esa boca que lentamente lo torturaba se abría paso a su entrada. Por primera vez; Disfrutando de la anticipación dada. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, al sentir la lengua preparando su ano, anillo por anillo de músculos pasaba, como si las resistencias naturales de su cuerpo no fueran nada, y no lo eran para él. Se aferraba con fuerza al cabecero de la cama, lentamente sus manos blancas se ponían de la presión, pero es que la sensación combinada de aquellos dedos largos con lo húmedo de la lengua era una delirante tortura.

Sus labios fueron reclamados al mismo tiempo en que el tercer dedo entraba. Era fuego, el beso, lleno de pasión y desenfreno, con las lenguas, fieles conocidas, batallando por la ganancia de esa guerra. Cuando los dedos tocaron su punto g, su bendita próstata, tuvo que separar los labios en busca de aire, admitiendo con ello su derrota, dejándose someter nuevamente contra esa fina boca.

El filo de un colmillo rasgó su labio, brotando al instante un hilillo de sangre que se mezcló con sus salivas en el beso, volviéndolo más feroz, con más brío, si eso era posible. Sus labios ardían ante la pasión del otro, aun así no te importaba solo caldeando más el encuentro. Cuando el aire le hizo falta volvieron a soltar sus labios, plena necesidad para él. Sin que en ningún momento, la viciosa lengua abandonara la zona lastima de su labio.

Los dedos sin parar acribillaban su próstata, con fuerza, sin consideración, con rudeza, una que tanto en él amaba. Su mente se encontraba ya nublada, sin ningún pensamiento racional, perdido en la nube de placer en la que estaba. Arqueando su espalda ante cada mordida y succión hecha por su amante, probando poco a poco su elixir vital. Ese líquido preciado para ambos, cedido por uno y tomado con prudencia por el otro. Sollozando ante cada embate de esos largos dedos, gimiendo por cada succión.

Jalando aire al sentir la respiración de su compañero en su cuello, exactamente a la altura de su yugular. Su cuerpo se estremeció, esperando. Caliente órgano ensalivando la zona, como si con la lengua lo esterilizara antes de hacer la incisión. Dientes, colmillos, raspando con ligereza el mismo lugar, como un acto de indecisión, aunque solo era diversión, para ambos, preámbulo de lo que venía. Gritó en un suspiro de éxtasis su nombre, al momento en que la barrera de su piel rompió y comenzó a succionar a tomar sorbos de su sangre. De su boca solo saliendo sonidos incongruentes, su saliva siendo como afrodisiaco, aumentando de súbito la excitación en ambos. Por todos los dioses, se encontraba en la gloria. Y no quería que terminara. Era todo una delicia.

Con el calor de la situación y sin ser consciente de nada más allá del placer, sus manos soltaron el respaldo de la cama, inquietas revolviéndose al compás de su cuerpo; sus caderas empalándose con insistencia ante los dedos que no paraban en su interior, disfrutando al máximo de la oportunidad dada, siendo esa la primera y única vez que, presentía, le otorgaran tales atenciones; él tomaría todo de ese momento. Sus palmas se cerraron con fuerza a las sábanas porque aquella boca con instancia ahora le besaba y lamía la zona. Sentía que su orgasmo se aproximaba.

Sin preverlo, con rapidez, los colmillos volvieron a enterrarse en su cuello y a sorber con frenesí; sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los hombros contrarios en reacción, sin darse cuenta de lo prohibido de la misma, algo que su compañero no notó o quizá no quiso hacerlo. Puesto que siguió en lo suyo. Alimentándose de su cuerpo, una vez más, pero sintiendo y siendo esta distinta a las otras. Sus manos osadas recorrían con pasión el cabello rizado del contrario, disfrutando de la suavidad de los mismos, perfectos como todo en él. Tirando de los rizos por una succión en especial ruda. El calor de todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su bajo vientre.

—¡Sherlock! —Gritó ante su culminación, mientras sentía al otro todavía alimentándose. Se aferró a su cuerpo con la desesperación del momento compartido.

Su compañero seguía perdido en el elixir de su vida, robándosela lentamente sin resistencia. Con la poca energía que conservaba acomodo su cabeza sin interrumpirlo, besó su frente con amor. Y como lo amaba, porque ya no podía negarlo. Sus ojos haciéndose más pesado; si su amante no paraba él moriría pero no importaba, ya no. Su propio cansancio pesándole también, cada vez más. Con dejadez cerró los ojos, sin tratar de abrirlos de nuevo. Y al borde de la inconsciencia; sus brazos cayendo con lentitud, laxos a sus costados, ya sin energía; Un susurro salió de sus labios, con procedencia de su corazón en las raíces de sus sentimientos.

—Te amo.

En el estado de consciencia en que se encontraba, o en la falta de ella, no se dio cuenda que era soltado, con un pensamiento rondando en su mente.

Estaba totalmente perdido, habiéndose hundido solo, rotó todas las reglas que su relación establecía, pero lo amaba y eso era lo único de lo que no se arrepentía; aun así todo terminaría al despertar.

Con ese último pensamiento se abandonó a la total inconsciencia, recibiéndola como el consuelo de una amiga.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Antes que nada, No es PWP, tendrá una base en los siguientes capítulos, será muy bizarra la manera en que empecé, y según veo será la única ocasión explicita. Ahora sí, espero que quedara claro.

Hay ciertas discordancias con los vampiros de la autora original y las que leyeron los libros o los conocen se podrán dar cuenta, en cierta forma siguen teniendo las bases de ellos pero tienen modificaciones, así que tómenlo en cuenta si deciden seguir la historia.

Esto que leyeron es el prólogo, y espero me sigan para que vean de que va, no es una introducción es más bien un suceso, y no es el inicio de la historia, esta como tal empieza en el próximo capítulo. Que no sé cuánto tardare en postear. Pero si no empiezo no me dará tiempo de terminar el reto.

Espero, en serio, que les gustara y no esté muy confuso.

Sin beteo, siento las posibles faltas de ortografía, que las hay, una disculpa.

Nos vemos :D

Lizie.


	2. II-Acto I-La Tua Cantante

.*.

_"El que no es dueño de sí mismo, está condenado a obedecer."_

Friedrich Nietzsche.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**Primer acto.**_

_**La Tua Cantante**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

Hay días en lo que las cosas van bien y otros en donde prefería haber quedado en la cama, a la espera de las horas sin hacer nada más que ver un nuevo día irse.

Nadie dijo que las cosas fueran fáciles, y para esta etapa de su vida lo tenía más que claro, solo que a veces se sentía cansado. Tampoco es que si fuera tan difícil, no mucho al menos, pero adaptarse a la civilización, de nuevo, le traía ciertos conflictos. No podía quejarse, le estaba yendo regular, no es como si esperara que por arte de magia todo lo que vivió en la guerra se fuera, claro que no, eso ni en las películas pasaba. Había que ser realista, no podía vivir en un mundo de ilusión, ni en los peores momentos en Afganistán lo hizo, no comenzaría ahora.

Suspiró cansado.

En verdad amaba lo que hacía, más que en un trabajo era el sueño por el que había luchado, encontrando su vocación en guerra, donde las cosas no siempre eran lo que esperaba. Vivir momentos de impotencia por no tener los medios, ni el tiempo para salvar a sus compañeros, amigos inclusos, aunque cada uno sabía lo que hacía, o al menos lo esperado de ellos, que habría días en que algunos no regresarían, que se quedarían con el anhelo de volver a casa, John sabía el papel que jugaba y trató muchas veces llevarlo a al máximo, de dar más del cien por ciento, porque todos confiaban en él y sus capacidades, y lo hizo, lo más que pudo. Antes de que ese suceso lo mandará a casa.

Un hogar que ya no sentía suyo, ajeno a él, la paz que tantas veces deseo en los momentos más crudos ahora le asfixiaba; volvía con su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella, dejaba atrás a la que sí consideraba su familia, a todos aquellos que día con día luchaban por sobrevivir, luchando en un guerra que no era suya pero que por sus propias razones luchaban en nombre del gobierno, de la reina y la corona. Los dejó a ellos sus compañeros. Sonrió, una mueca entre la tristeza y el sarcasmo, porque no sabía que tan real era su anterior afirmación, siendo él el único sobreviviente al ataque sorpresa de su batallón.

Un suave toque en la puerta del consultorio lo regresó a la realidad, su nueva realidad. Frotó las manos por su rostro, antes de tomar una nueva respiración, tratando de centrarse, fueron segundos a lo mucho un minuto, con voz profesional y calma pidió que pasaran.

Allí iba de nuevo, a vivir la nueva rutina, a tratar de acostumbrarse a la misma.

* * *

II

* * *

Salió con paso lento de la estación subterránea tomando camino en dirección a su pequeño departamento. Disfrutando de la quietud de la noche, pocos eran las personas que transitaban a esa hora en especial, además de que el barrió era tranquilo. Aunque unas calles más adelante,Coldharbour Lane paraser exacto, la gente se sumía al entretenimiento y la vida nocturna que los establecimientos podían darles, pero a él le gusta el barrio, la mayoría de la gente se conocía entre sí. Brixton estaba comprobando era un buen lugar para vivir.

Podía ser divertida la manera en que decidió empezar en ese barrio, fue un día cualquiera, recién había llegado, recodaba haber ido a St. Barts para visitar a Mike, quien días antes le había llamado pidiendo que fuera, así lo hizo; encontró todo cambiado, no debía sorprenderle la verdad, se llevó una grata sorpresa no solo se distrajo por un momento si no que salió teniendo una cita de trabajo, a la que debía asistir una semana después. La conversación con su amigo terminó porque él debía dar clases diez minutos después, se despidieron con la confianza de que volverían a verse, en ese momento pensó lo contrario, todavía resentido con todo el mundo a su alrededor, con la gente que camina libre de las secuelas que él hasta la fecha tenía, pero que en aquel tiempo eran más fuertes, sus trastornos de sueños, las pesadillas constantes, la rabia contra él mismo, contra la gente que caminaba y desperdiciaba el tiempo en cosas banales, con un suspiro llamó a la calma.

Había salido de St. Barts dejando que sus pasos le guiaran, cuando llegó a la entrada del metro St. Paul's, recuerda que sin pensarlo mucho se adentró, frente al tablero de los horarios eligió uno dejándolo al azar compró uno que lo llevaba hasta el oeste de la línea, ni siquiera sabía que buscaba, solo quería estar lo más lejos del centro, todo en el tube fue chistoso, en ese instante le irritó, hoy lo recordaba con gracia, había sido como una jugada del destino, si es que había alguien que lo controlaba. En la parada de Oxford circus, al no ubicarse, poco a acostumbrado a viajar de nuevo, la multitud terminó por sacarlo, maldijo a media voz cuando las puertas se cerraron en su nariz. Fue casi trágico.

Se encontraba desubicado, por fortuna solo tuvo que voltear a ver hacia el frente para encontrar la tabla de los horarios y los precios, tenía tres opciones una por cada línea del metro que podía seguir. Por pura intuición y también porque era el más próximo a salir tomó la línea de Victoria pagando para la última parada que era Brixton. El viaje no fue tan largo como lo esperaba, al llegar se sintió como un turista, porque aunque fuera su país natal tenía mucho por recorrer. Lo recibió la calle Brixton Rd, como lo sabría tiempo después. Rápidamente se vio absorbido por el ambiente, siendo de High Street o la calle mayor, todo tipo de establecimientos había. Recorrió todo lo que pudo, las librerías, algunas tiendas de ropa, algunas de marca comercial y otra de corte artesanal, muy bello todo, los establecimientos de entretenimiento, donde pudo encontrar un bar muy agradable donde comer, la gente parecía sacada de un universo alterno, todas ellas concentradas en lo que iban, pero sin dejar de ser alegres, todo tenía un aire bohemio, fresco, alternativo. Se podía decir que se enamoró, de ese ambiente que lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, más en paz consigo mismo.

Tuvo que regresar al pequeño departamento que en eso entonces rentaba, pero con la promesa de regresar para establecerse. Lo cumplió, y aunque a veces era tedioso hacer siempre un largo camino en metro hasta St. Barts, valía la pena, por un lugar que lo hacía sentir bienvenido. Una tuene sonrisa esbozo al recordar. Eso en un instante cambio.

Una ligera mueca de dolor se posó en sus labios, producto del choque de otra persona con su hombro, aquel que se lastimo en la guerra, aún tenía dolores fantasmas, producto de su mente, al menos eso es lo que dijo su psicóloga. Levantó la mirada para protestar pero todo su determinación murió al observa a la otra persona.

Sus ojos fueron lo primero que atrapó su mirada, era de un azul único, jamás lo había visto anteriormente, y eso era extraño dada la cantidad de personas con ojos de tonalidad azul.

Eran de un color azul pálido, decolorado, casi llegando a confundirse con gris, por la iluminación de las farolas; aunque también se apreciaban de un color esmeralda. Cómo podía tener unos ojos como aquellos. Le miraban intensamente, parecía estar leyendo sus pensamientos, pero eso era imposible. Sus propios ojos no podían apartarse de eso multifacéticos, eran hipnóticos, demasiado atrayentes; se veían inteligentes, en ellos se apreciaba un gran intelecto, y parecía que habían visto pasar muchos años ya. Parpadeó.

Solo un segundo fue lo duró ese movimiento involuntario y lo siguiente que vio fue su perfil, un instante, antes de verlo seguir su camino, en sentido contrario al suyo. Caminaba con el porte de un perfecto inglés, cadencioso y elegante, con sus risos moviéndose al compás de la brisa nocturna. Su gabardina se movía ante cada paso y lo vio acomodarse el cuello, alzarlo, sonrió involuntariamente. Cerró los ojos, esta vez por decisión y sus facciones de perfil vieron a su mente.

Su piel pálida, casi blanca, como quien no sale mucho al solo; de nariz aristocrática, de tamaño idóneo para su rostro, respingada; unos labios que, por lo visto, eran delgados y de color carmín. Con su cabello rizado enmarcando todas sus facciones. Un hombre impresionante, de aquellos que dejaban su presencia marcada en todo lugar que pisaban.

Abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro, que no supo identificar la causa, porqué, negó con la cabeza en silencio, sus pensamientos estaban fuera de lugar, debía estar demasiado cansado, sí, era eso, debió llevarse por la impresión de lo inesperado de ese encuentro, por favor, cuál encuentro, si solamente lo había agolpeado, es más ni siquiera se disculpó, qué acaso sus padres no le habían enseñado modales, seguro ellos sí pero él se veía de esa personas que nunca se disculpan; Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, en serio necesitaba dormir. Con paso rápido se encaminó a su departamento.

* * *

III

* * *

Esa noche ya acostado, entre la duermevela, ese instante en el que estás apunto de dormir pero tu cerebro está activo para dejarte, sin energía para hacer nada más que intentar dormir ya, unos ojos de color azul con motas esmeraldas rondaban en su mente, sin poder ubicar de dónde provenían, ni de quién eran, apareciendo una y otra vez, si cerraba o abría los ojos allí estaban. Con un último bostezo su cansancio por fin ganó. Y en lo último que pensó fue en lo bello de aquellos hipnóticos ojos.

* * *

IV

* * *

John ya se estaba cansando de la insistente mirada de su compañero de mesa, no podía comer con libertad, no con esa mirada siguiendo cada movimiento suyo, y sobre todo ubicada en su rostro, qué rayos le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo. Le mandó una intensa mirada a Mike, prácticamente le apuñalaba con ella, se encontraba irritado, mucho, hoy era uno de esos días en el hospital que estaba tan saturado de citas que apenas y se dio un espacio para comer y su amigo no lo estaba dejando, pronto tendía que regresar al consultorio. Bufó.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Quiero comer, Mike, y con tu insistente mirada no me estás dejando hacerlo a gusto —. Una sonrisa es todo lo que recibió. Ambos se miraron, él enojado y el otro sonriente.

—Dormiste bien anoche, ¿verdad? —Era una afirmación. No contestó, porqué tenía qué hacerlo, le había echado a perder su desayuno, el único espacio de tiempo que tendría para comer. —Tu rostro se más descansado y tus ojos se ven más luminosos, la ojeras parecen haber disminuido. Todo tú te ves mejor. ¿Te habías dado cuenta? —Y ahora le miraba de esa manera, esa que siempre ponía cuando quería le contara e indicaba que su insistencia sería excesiva, hasta saberlo todo. Soltó un pequeño gruñido, mirando su reloj tenía 10 minutos, 5 si quería llegar a tiempo al consultorio.

—Sí , sí me había dado cuenta, no soy tan distraído como piensas y no, no sé por qué sucedió, solo que hoy al amanecer y mirarme al espejo lo descubrí. Y es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto —. Mike estaba por decir algo, él se levantó cortando toda posible pregunta. —Ahora si me disculpas tengo muchas citas que atender —. Sin más, tomando su charola, se dirigió al bote de la basura más cercano, para tirar los residuos y entregarlo a las cocineras.

—¡Que tengas un buen día, John! —Gritó su amigo y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir por fin de la cafetería, con un esbozo de una mueca de diversión.

* * *

V

* * *

Se sentía observado, una mirada fija en su persona, volteando por tercera vez a su alrededor, no encontró la fuente, todos iban en lo suyo. Seguro que Mike le había puesto paranoico; sí, eso debía ser. Siguió su camino con la vista en el frente. Sin embargo, la sensación persistía. Una potente mirada lo perseguía. Lo sentía, esa sensación de ser observado con insistencia, por una pesada mirada, seguir cada movimiento, estar bajo el escrutinio de esa persona como si quisiera grabar tus movimientos y anticiparse a los siguientes. Volteó, otra vez, revisando el perímetro, nada, pero esa sensación no se iba; personas iban y venían en ambas direcciones pero ellas no eran. Apretó el paso, solo le faltaba escasos metros para llegar a la estación del tube. Suspirando con un poco de alivió, entró. Pero solo hasta que tomó la línea, y estuvo dentro del vagón, es que dejó de sentirse bajo el escrutinio de alguien.

Cuando tomó la segunda línea, la que lo llevaría a su localidad, a su departamento, pudo respirar con alivio. Eso había sido lo más extraño que le había pasado desde su regresó a Londres, debía de haberse puesto muy alerta por la mirada de Mike, algo debía de haberse activado en él, no encontraba otra solución y tampoco quería pensar en el tema. Llegando a su piso lo primero que haría sería preparar una taza de té, eso seguro le calmaría un poco los nervios, su día había estado muy pesado.

Tiempo después, luego de haber tomado un baño y tomado otra taza de té, con paso cansado se retiró a dormir. El sueño llegó pronto, Morfeo por una noche se había apiadado de él y se encontró conciliándolo tan pronto tomó una cómoda posición.

En sus sueños, con el inconsciente trabajando a toda máquina, sus deseos, quizá, le pusieron unos ojos de color azul con matices verdes a la mirada que con tanta intensidad parecía perseguirlo durante su trayecto a la estación St. Paul's. Y entre sueños el deseo de ser enfrentado, atrapado, se hizo presente; queriendo así ver al dueño de esos hipnóticos ojos multifacéticos.

* * *

VI

* * *

Cada mañana al despertar tenía la vaga sensación de haber soñado algo importante y olvidarlo al abrir los ojos, dejándolo con una especie de vacío en su consciencia. Y que al sumirse en su rutina diaria dejaba de prestar atención al hecho, estando allí latente. Cada mañana siendo un sutil recordatorio de ese espacio en blanco.

Sentándose en la cama con pereza, repasó sus manos en su rostro tratando de quitar, con esa acción, los residuos de sueño. Con monotonía casi de manera mecánica, sus pies lo llevaron al pequeño baño que tenía, un baño siempre lograba reanimarlo, y despertarlo correctamente para rendir en el hospital. Era casi un ritual haciéndolo desde que comenzó sus empleó, alrededor de un año y meses, si las cuentas no le fallaban. Al terminar su reparadora ducha, se dirigió al espejo como lo venía haciendo desde hace un mes.

Seguía viéndose sin ningún cambio aparente, no más allá de los expuestos por Mike en aquel almuerzo hace un mes. Sus ojos se seguían viendo cansados, aburridos, como se encontraba él de la vida, aunque cambiaba un poco de acuerdo a sus estados de ánimo, perenne detrás de eso estaba el tedio de todo. Además no ayudaba tener sus permanentes ojeras, si bien habían disminuido un poco, como Mike se tomó el tiempo, anteriormente, de recalcar, estas seguían. Fijó su atención en los labios, desde que regresó apenas y sonreía, o reía, y la mayoría de estas eran sacadas por su amigo y sus insinuaciones de las posibles causas de su "mejoramiento", aun así eran muy pocas y en esas ocasiones se sorprendía escuchándolas.

Tenía 27 años pero francamente se veía unos años más grande. Acabado, esa era la expresión correcta.

Podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las relaciones, medio duraderas, que había logrado tener, y que por alguna u otra razón terminaron, valga la redundancia, por acabar mal.

Comenzó a peinarse, no quería llegar tarde, sus cabellos rubios tenían ya algunas canas, producto del todo y nada que había estado viviendo los últimos años, aunque estas parecieran salir con más frecuencia ahora que estaba de regreso. Terminó al lavarse los dientes. Con un vistazo más a su reflejo salió del baño para vestirse, preparar su termo de té e irse. Continuar con su rutina.

* * *

VII

* * *

Hoy era uno de esos días.

Pasó la vista alrededor del pasillo, a sabiendas lo inútil que era, y allí estaba de nuevo, pero solo habiendo gente del personal; algunos doctores, enfermaras y laboratoristas en su mayoría. Hoy era uno de esos días en que se sentía observado, de nuevo, por no decir casi acosado, dentro de su propio trabajo. Cuando iba al departamento de laboratorio clínico y también cuando transitaba por los pasillos que conducían a la sala de autopsias. No pudiendo identificar la fuente, pero también sabiendo que no eran solo alucinaciones suyas, y no es como si se lo fuera a contar a su psicóloga. No señor.

Entonces lo vio, al final del corredor, era él.

Parpadeó una vez, y otra, asegurándose de lo real de la imagen y situación.

Sin duda ese caminar ingles era inigualable, los rizos moviéndose al compás de su andar también hablaban de que era la persona indicada, sí. La pregunta correcta tenía que ser el motivo por el cual se encontraba caminando en ese pasillo, por qué y cómo estaba dentro del hospital en un área restringida, para solo el uso del personal. Lo siguió con el paso más tranquilo que pudo marcar, porque lo que quería era correr y preguntarle, qué, no lo sabía, pero debía hacerlo, algo le llamaba a él, y no podía resistir a ese impulso, no, ni mucho menos quería.

Lo observaba de manera fija, como si en un pestañeo pudiera esfumarse, sentía que se veía como un acosador pero no le importaba. Su cuerpo se hallaba enfundado en un costoso traje negro, hecho a su medida por la forma en que se le amoldaba al cuerpo, los pantalones hacían marcar más de lo, sanamente, apropiado, al menos para su insistente vista, al contorno de la cintura, glúteos y muslos, y entonces se volvía a preguntar por qué lo estaba mirando. Sacudió la cabeza. No lo reconocería en voz alta, jamás, pero el hombre que frente a él caminaba tenía un cuerpo que cualquier modelo debía de envidiar.

Se distrajo un momento, uno pequeño, y cuando lo volvió a mirar éste ya daba vuelta en el siguiente corredor. Apresuró sus pasos, casi corría, decidió correr, ya no estaba, no había nadie en el pasillo, simplemente vacío. Maldijo entre dientes, preguntándose cómo rayos podía ser eso posible. Siguió apresurado hasta detenerse a la mitad del corredor, qué rayos estaba haciendo.

Con una honda respiración dio media vuelta y regresó por donde vino.

* * *

VIII

* * *

No podía olvidarlo.

Tan fresco como si hubiera sucedido ayer, y no hace tres semanas, veía el elegante andar de aquel joven, frente a sí, si cerraba los ojos allí estaba caminando delante suyo, en cualquier pasillo, lo tenía trastornado a un grado que creía imposible, y no sabía qué lo motivaba, simplemente el recuerdo no se iba, quizá era curiosidad o algo más. No quería aceptar lo último pero él, ese desconocido, le estaba dando a su vida, sin siquiera conocerlo, esa emoción que creía olvidada y, lo que es peor, muerta para él.

Pero no, estaba equivocado, porque allí se encontraba pensando e ideando quién era, qué y por qué había estado en el departamento de análisis y cómo había logrado tenerlo, a él, pensando en eso. Era por demás irracional, totalmente, solo que no podía parar, tampoco quería porque eso sería perder esa nueva emoción que estaba floreciendo en su marchita vida, y se reusaba regresar a ser lo de antes, a su rutina. No, su propia psicóloga comenzaba a notar su cambio, él reusándose a decirle el verdadero motivo, no le iba a decir: "sabes una noche me tope a un joven adulto de unos ojos hipnóticos que parecían cambiar de color con la iluminación, que parece un súper modelo y además, por uno extraña razón que no comprendo, él estaba en una de las áreas donde trabajo, y lo seguí sin ninguna razón, más que la emoción que me dio el momento, oh, porque me hizo revivir en segundos, y en un parpadeo pareció haberse esfumado en medio de un pasillo, qué me puede decir de ello". Sí seguramente le iba decir lo común que era hacer eso, y vivir ese tipo de situaciones, seguro. Por no decir de la recurrente sensación de ser observado y seguido en algunas ocasiones.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Gimió bajito mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. —Me estoy volviendo loco… —La risa de Mike lo interrumpió de su delirio y pensamientos evaluativos y condescendientes de la pequeña demencia que estaba desarrollando. —Sabes existe algo que se llama educación y por ella se debe tocar la puerta y esperar a que se le conceda el paso, digo por sí no lo sabías.

—John, eres muy gracioso —una floja risita aun persistía en su tono, él le dio un bufido en respuesta. —Y para que lo sepas toque la puerta tantas veces, sin ninguna respuesta, que termine por asomarme para ver si estabas todavía en el consultorio, no es mi culpa que no prestaras la debida atención a tu alrededor, como lo has estado haciendo desde hace tres semanas… —guardo un minuto de silencio dramático, oh y allí vamos de nuevo. —No habrá algo que quieras compartir con tu buen amigo Mike—. John solo le miró en silencio, como la única respuesta que tendría. —Ok, está bien, ya terminarás por contármelo. Oh, pero no estaba aquí para eso, si no para recordarte que hoy es la cena y premiación del hospital, que por tu ascenso debes estar presente, y no hay excusa para que no asistas. Así que te recogeré a las 7 en tu departamento, espero y estés listo porque el viaje de regreso será un poco largo y no quiero llegar tarde.

Sin más Mike salió como vino, sin dejarle tiempo de responder. Maldijo a su suerte por haberlo olvidado. Suspiró con cansancio, odiaba las reuniones sociales como esa, su noche auguraba no ser nada buena.

* * *

IX

* * *

Desearía haberse equivocado, quizá si se dedicaba a hacer de vidente no le iría tan mal, un día de estos probaría su suerte. Tomó un gran sorbo de su copa de vino, aunque el desearía algo más fuerte y con otro sabor, un whisky por ejemplo, pero la fina distinción de St. Bart's no podía servir otra cosa que vino. Tenía un buen sabor, había que reconocerlo, pero era demasiado refinado para él, cuando una buena cerveza cumplía con su estándar.

No sabía porque debía de estar todavía allí si la premiación y su nombramiento ya había pasado, se olvida lo tarde que era y que el servicio que tomaba para regresar a su apartamento terminó su servicio unas pocas horas atrás. Con aburrimiento se acabó la copa de un solo trago.

A esa le siguieron otra y otra más, creía haber perdido la cuenta al llegar a la quinta. Se empezaba a sentir un poco chispado, solo un poquito.

Cuando todo lo que pasaba le provocaba risa se comenzó a preguntar cuántas copas había ya tomado. La verdad es que ni lo recordaba, solo que el sabor del vino era riquísimo, le estaba encontrando el gusto a toda esa refinación. Una risilla salió de su boca al ver a dos Mike preguntarle algo. Frunció un poco el ceño tratando de hacer memoria, no recordaba que Mike tuviera un hermano gemelo. Asintiendo a sí mismo se prometió ponerle más atención en futuras ocasiones.

Fue un trayecto muy divertido hasta la salida, Mike tan buen amigo como siempre lo había sacado por fin de tan aburrida y tediosa fiesta burocrática. Lo que uno tenía que cumplir por trabajar para el sistema. Creyó escuchar a su amigo decir algo con respecto a traer el auto, y un problema con el valet, ¿irían algún baile o algo similar?, se preguntó, él lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa, su humilde y pequeño departamento y dormir hasta al siguiente día, disfrutando de su día libre. Cerró los ojos un momento, la pared se estaba sintiendo muy cómoda para descansar un instante los ojos. La mano de alguien en su hombro y cintura lo sacó un poco de su estupor. Sonrió inmensamente al ver a su desconocido preferido frente a él.

Con osadía levantó una de sus manos y recorrió esos pómulos que se veían hermosos e ideales en ese rostro. Eran tan sobresalientes, eso no hacía que se vieran mal, no, eso solo lo hacía verse mejor. Él era perfecto. Sí esa era la palabra correcta, el concepto de hermosura debía definirse a partir de él, y solo lo entendías cuando lo podías, si tenías la fortuna de, verlo. El movimiento de su mano se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquel hombre, sumiéndolo en alguna clase de hipnotismo, no quería separar sus ojos, no deseaba ni parpadear y correr el riesgo que, como otras veces, él desapareciera. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacerlo, con sorpresa, al ver el reflejo de un sentimiento, o la combinación de dos, sus ojos aparecían arder en algún tipo de pasión, y por un micro segundo parecieron verlo con hambre. Sus piernas se sintieron gelatina en ese momento. No sabía lo que eso significaba, y algo dentro de él, algún instinto primitivo le pedía que corriera, estando alerta, alerta que murió al ver una sutil y casi inexistente sonrisa de lado en aquellos finos labios, sacó su lengua, en reacción, y recorrió con ella sus labios.

Al instante siguiente se veía conducido por él, con una mano, su mano, en la cintura y otra en su brazo. Y se dejó hacer, ignorando la voz en su interior que le decía lo peligroso que eso podía ser. Sin ninguna dificultad se vio dentro de un taxi, y con la voz más grave que había escuchado, un perfecto barítono, que se metió en sus oídos e hizo eco en su mente, escucho su dirección siendo dada por él. Sin registrar el hecho de cómo la sabía.

Hubo momentos durante todo el trayecto que dormitaba. Para el casi termino del mismo, su acompañante, quien se había sentado al lado contrario de él, ya estaba a un palmo de su cuerpo, a su costado y él estaba prácticamente sentado en su regazo, debió de haber dicho algo, lo que sea, lo incorrecto de esa postura, pero toda protesta murió al sentir una cálida respiración, que le hizo tener un fuerte escalofrío, a la altura de su cuello. Se estremeció al sentir su fría nariz oler de él, y recorrer con insistencia el espacio donde se ubicaba su yugular.

Se miraron a los ojos, un encuentro que instaló una fuerte tensión entre ellos. Los ojos contrarios se encontraban totalmente dilatados, y una especie de éxtasis se apreciaba en ellos, siendo más fuerte la presencia de hambre en esos ojos multicolor. Gimió bajito, tan bajo que solo fue un susurro, pareciendo ser escuchado por su acompañante que lo miró un instante con diversión.

El chofer rompió el ambiente al indicarle la llegada a su destino. Ambos se bajaron del taxi, él siendo llevado en su totalidad por el otro. Entraron en su departamento cuando el auto arrancó. Al cerrar la puerta el ambiente pareció volver.

—Yo… —No pudo decir nada, se sentía perdido, su mente se encontraba botada por la presencia del alcohol en su sistema y también por la presencia de la otra persona, de ese desconocido pero familiar a la vez, ese que lo miraba con total hambre, haciéndolo sentir pequeño, muy pequeño, a su lado a la vez de sentirse especial por la manera en que lo miraba.

Con lentitud, y sin perder contacto con esa poderosa mirada, avanzó hacía su pequeña habitación, por un momento se sintió apenado al estar en ella, puesto que era muy poco comparado con la persona que lo acompañaba, bajó su mirada y cuando la alzó de nuevo ni un centímetro lo separaba del otro cuerpo. Casi sin fuerza, con delicadeza se podría decir, se vio empujado a la cama, debía de tener algo muy mal porque no sintió ningún temor, solo ansiedad por lo que podía venir.

Se veía tan imponente. Con un aura de mitismo y surrealidad que en vez de ponerlo alerta solo aumento la curiosidad que ya tenía de él. Se bebió su imagen. Con ojos fijos, y todavía tocado por el alcohol, lo mejor que pudo. Tratando de grabarla a fuego en su retina.

Erótico, con lentitud y tal grado de sensualidad, observó cómo se despojaba de su abrigo, puesto que la bufanda azul que portaba hacía rato que la retiró. Con cuidado lo vio ponerla en una silla que tenía a su lado y no supo en que momento la acomodó ahí. Lo siguiente fue el saco de su traje, siguiendo el patrón de los otros, con el mismo cuidado. Esa espera de saber qué seguía, de imaginarlo, lo perdía más, en esa excitante confusión. Él esperó, paciente, sin dudar un momento, mientras lo veía arremangar su camisa color vino, una que dejaba poco a la imaginación, debía estar loco por ponerse en tal posición, aun dentro de sus sentidos botados, y su poca percepción, no le importó.

Un cuerpo fibroso lo aprisionó, su propio cuerpo se estremeció, soltó una lenta respiración. Tratando de calmar su alocado corazón que bombeaba frenético sangre a todo su cuerpo, sangre que debía tener altos grados de alcohol dentro de su sistema. El ritmo lo sentía latir también en sus oídos, interfiriendo con su escaza audición de por sí. Todo él reaccionado con fuerza ante ese perfecto hombre desconocido. Quizá era la inhibición que el propio alcohol daba porque de otra manera no creía acceder ni mucho menos aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando. Aun dentro de su inconciencia era un poco consiente que todo eso lo estaba permitiendo.

Una lengua recorriendo su cuello, dedicando especial atención a la zona de su yugular, lo distrajo aún más y soltó un jadeó. Esa zona pronto estuvo húmeda y eso envió grandes descargas de adrenalina a su cuerpo, sus sentidos intensificándose, como si un potente afrodisiaco estuviera haciendo efecto. Se sintió mareado y sin aire, boqueó en busca de él.

Gritó y el eco de su voz llenó la habitación.

Unos dientes, sus dientes perforando su cuello, a tal grado que sintió su sangre brotar de él. Sintiéndose tan fuera de sí, su cuerpo tan lejano, un poco ajeno pero sintiendo todo al máximo, como esa caliente lengua recoger la sangre que goteó y se extendió por toda el área. Dios, esa saliva debía tener algo, o él tenía una parafilia con ello, porque sentirla lo hacía subir su excitación. Cuando los dientes volvieron a encajarse en su piel, en la misma zona, y su sangre fue succionada, algo en su mente explotó y viajo por todo su cuerpo, fue tan poderosa esa sensación que terminó por dejarlo inconsciente.

En total oscuridad con la pequeña sensación de estar siendo extraído.

* * *

X

* * *

Despertó con un taladrante dolor en la cabeza. Gimió dándose la vuelta en la cama, tratando de busca una posición cómoda, pero un dolor en su cuello lo hizo replantearse la idea. Dirigió su mano tentando, parecía haberse lastimado el musculo esternocleidomastoideo, en sobre posición a la vena yugular interior. Siguió maniobrando, probando los movimientos, y estos no le producían dolor, pero la sensación allí estaba. Eso era extraño.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa, por la identificación de esa sensación, de sentir observado bajo ese escrutinio conocido. Con lentitud respiró, debía ser alucinaciones suya, esta vez debían ser eso, por el amor de Dios esperaba que lo fueran, tentó con calma los alrededores de su almohada, buscando el arma que siempre guardaba allí. No la encontró. Y él seguía percibiendo el poder de esa mirada. Entonces lo asoció.

En un flash todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido hasta la noche anterior.

Fue rápido, instantáneo, imagines de lo pasado arremolinándose una tras otra, sin parar, en un pequeño caos de secuencia que lo hizo sentirse mareado. Él topándose con ese hombre, sus ojos de imposible totalidad, su mejoramiento después de eso, la sensación de persecución y una mirada seguirlo hasta la estación del metro, y de nuevo siempre que transitaba en algunos pasillos de St. Bart's, él encontrándolo en un ocasión, él viéndolo desapareciendo una y otra vez, para terminar con el encuentro de ayer, era como si lo hubiera preparado para ese encuentro, sí, como si todo estuviera en cierta forma planeado, pero eso no podía ser. El flujo de pensamientos y recuerdos paró. Qué lo había dejado hacer, qué era lo que había hecho él, ese desconocido.

–Buenos días, John. ¿Era esto lo que buscaba? —Esa voz oscura le llenó los sentidos, y confirmó aquello que tanto temía, pero ¿en realidad lo temía?, ¿no era eso lo que secretamente deseaba?, y que ayer, bajo el influjo del alcohol, se había permitido aceptar. Levantando con lentitud la mirada lo encontró con su pistola en la mano, jugando con ella, lo miraba calculadoramente como si lo analizara, como si supiera cada uno de sus pensamientos con solo verlo. Esos ojos hipnóticos y multicolores no dejaban de verlo. —Deje de pensar tan alto, doctor Watson —. Su voz sedosa, atrayente y grave se coló aún más en su mente. Robándole el aliento con solo unas palabras. —Tal parece que ha atado los cabos, ¿no es así doctor? —Más que una pregunta era una total afirmación, un comentario retorico.

Estaba tan serio allí, sentado en un pequeño sillón que su cuarto tenía, viéndose tan regio e imponente con su traje de dos piezas, pulcramente acomodado y sobresaliendo su camisa color vino, carmín, esa que a su cuerpo se amoldaba como una segunda piel. Se sintió avergonzado por ese pensamiento y la insistencia con que esos calculadores ojos lo veían no ayudaba mucho. Estar sentado en la cama tampoco lo hacía. Trató de respirar lo más silencioso posible, el silencio estaba cargado de algo que no podía identificar, su instinto le mantenía alerta sabiendo que si no se manejaba con cuidado estaría en problemas. Pero a la vez sus sentidos se encontraban hipersensibilidades, sin ninguna razón aparente, indicándole otra cosa. La emoción que sentía, su corazón bombeando con rapidez, marcando su acelerado pulso. Sintiéndose como nunca se había sentido.

Qué era él que, solo sentado ahí, mirándolo fijamente sin decir nada, lo estaba poniendo de aquel modo, a él y sus entrenados nervios militares. Quién era. Y qué quería.

—Sigue pensando muy alto, doctor Watson. Parece tener muchas dudas, siendo solo dos las que en realidad importan. Lamentablemente, para usted, solo puedo responder a una… —Frunció el ceño, qué rayos estaba pasando. —Por el momento no se preocupe, estará a salvo. Solo debe aceptar tres básicas reglas para una sana convivencia, para usted, está claro.

Asintió aunque no fuera una pregunta, algo andaba mal, algo no terminaba de cuadrar, y presentía tenía que ver con el dolor en su cuello, por más que se esforzaba no podía recordarlo, temiendo fueran los efectos del alcohol, siendo esa la más factible. Sin embargo, el comentario de la otra persona le cortó el aliento, ¿reglas?, ¿por su salud? En qué rayos estaba metido ahora.

—Son muy sencillas no lo cree.

Oh sí, lo más fácil que la ha sucedido en la vida. Claro. Porque si no las aceptaba o las cumplía le iría de la mejor manera. Sí, sencillísimas. Pero su curiosidad, y la emoción que estaba sintiendo en su presencia le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sin pensar demasiado las cosas, reflejándose en aquellos ojos azules con motas esmeraldas, asintió.

—Acepto.

* * *

XI

* * *

"_Primera regla; Sin relación._

_Segunda regla; Sin emociones._

_Tercera regla: Solo sexo._"

El trato se encontraba firmado.

Las dos partes habían aceptado.

Y su rutina de vida daba un giro inesperado.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Antes que nada…

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

_Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

**Con dedicación especial a: **

_Isa no Tenshi_ (Eres un amor), _Runa97_ (Gracias por darme la oportunidad), _Arashi-ten_ (Gracias), _Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo_ (Gracias a ti) y _Aliencita_ (Deseo que este sea más comprensible).

Y también a todas aquellas personas que le dieron follow/favoritos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les prometo que los respondo cuando regrese de la Uni.

No esta beteado, si bien me va, al rato cuando llegue de la Uni lo checo, lo posteo así recién salido del horno, si vieran lo que costó. Siento los errores, una disculpa porque los hay.

Ahora sí, me toca a mí.

Espero la lectura no les haya parecido tediosa, por las muchas letras y falta de diálogos, y espero el mensaje se entendiera. Como se habrán dado cuenta, está escrito desde la perspectiva de John, y si me va bien, porque ando muy, muy, muy atrasada el último será desde el punto de vista de Sherlock, por ahora será desde John y esperemos sepa manejar mi tiempo, que está muy saturado con la Uni, pero de que termino, termino, no dejaré inconcluso el reto, por lo menos este no Cx.

Al rato antes de irme a la Uni espero ya subir el otro.

Nos vemos, al rato (espero).

Lizie.

Editado: creo que ya corregí lo más feo, si de todas maneras hay errores, lo siento, por fa le pido me los digan.


End file.
